leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
April 11, 2009 Patch
League of Legends Champions * ** Now has a 50% . * ** Damage increased to 120 from 100. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to 65 from 50. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Empower damage can no longer . ** Bug fix: No longer lasts longer than it should. * ** Dodge chance reduced to % from %. ** Mana Cost increased to 60 from 50. * ** No longer gives Jax additional haste upon striking buildings. ** Changed to Passive from Active. ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Bounce range increased to 600 from 400. ** Made a fix which had previously caused its slow to not be removed by . * ** No longer removes . ** Updated Highlander's movement speed modification type to fix an associated bug. * ** Health regen per sec changed to from . * ** Fixed a Lua error bug. * ** Removed erroneous damage being shown on Tormented Soil. ** Range increased to 280 from 265 to match the AoE indicator. ** Removed +Armor effect. * ** Fixed cooldown bug. * ** Effect now occurs if Morgana Le stays in range of the target for the duration, rather than moving out of range of the target ** Range increased to 550 from 485. ** Damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to 1 from . ** Initial stun increased to 1 from . * ** Corrected tooltip (the base damage portion showed off low numbers). * ** Stun duration reduced to 2 from . ** Fixed tooltip to show its cooldown by level ( ). * ** Particle speed reduced to 900 from 1000. ** Damage reduction per bounce increased to 23% from 20%. ** Fixed level-up tooltip. * ** Cooldown modified to 90 at all ranks from . * ** Now instant cast. * ** Range increased to 700 from 600. * ** Now instant cast. * ** Range increased to 230 from 200. Summoner Spells * Duration reduced by 1 second. * Cooldown increased to 270 seconds from 240. * Slow percent increased to 50% from 40%. * Movement speed bonus increased to 22% from 15%. * Cooldown reduced to 5 minutes from 7. Items * Combine cost increased to 750 from 700. * Bonus damage from health conversion decreased to % from 2%. * Combine cost increased to 375 from 350. * Cost increased to 400 from 360. * Cost increased to 880 from 800. * Combine cost increased to 375 from 350. * Combine cost increased to 900 from 850. * Combine cost increased to 375 from 350. Neutral Minions * Gold reward increased to 110 from 90. * Gold reward to 180 from 235. * gold reward decreased to 50 from 75. * Gold reward decreased to 70 from 90. * Gold reward decreased to 15 from 20. * Gold reward decreased to 40 from 45. * Gold reward decreased to 80 from 110. * Gold reward decreased to 25 from 30. * Gold reward decreased to 35 from 40. Other * Tooltip fixes and updates. * Removed buff icon for . * Removed buff icon from . * Feature — Made silences ( , , ) not silence summoner spells. * Feature – Silence no longer interrupts channels. * Implement Camera Scrolling changes. HUD * Locked camera state saved between games. * Chat settings save between games, and default to a less obtrusive state. * Bonus gold now shows above your character when given. * Buffs should now correctly show their Icons all of the time. * You must now click on your character portrait before spending your level up points. * New Load screen with some basic controls information (For early beta only). * Enemy inhibitor health bars are more accurate now. Gameplay * More improvements to attack timings and chasing. * Fixed a popping issue when casting certain spells quickly. * You can no longer crit towers. zh:April 11, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes